


The Intimacy of Quiet

by swashbuckling_pen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Korra POV, korrasami fanfiction, short fic, swashbuckling-pen, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swashbuckling_pen/pseuds/swashbuckling_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They said quiet is boring.<br/>And for a while, she thought so too.</p><p>(Korra's vignette)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Intimacy of Quiet

They say quiet is boring. And for a while, you thought so too.

* * *

 

Quiet was a snowstorm burying the blue of the sky,

Muting the yellow heat of your training.

Hours of four walls and a closed door.

 

Quiet was your first glimpse of Republic City.

Smoke of speeding satomobiles.

Shadows cast by looming buildings.

Naga's giant paws making tiny footprints on the City's concrete.

 

* * *

 

Quiet was the amber in his eyes when his lips flickered into something like a smile.

And it was in those pauses that grew sullen in between.

A connection that Intersected but never quite meeting.

 

Then it was the sound of his still footsteps when you turned and walked away.

 

* * *

 

 

Quiet was the hum of the engine that meant she’s nearby.

It was admitting the uncomfortable that made the silences with her comfortable. 

It was tendrils of ebony hair caught in the wind.

* * *

 

 

It was the breath being squeezed from your lungs,

Wrenched violently from your throat.

Shards of poison that pierced you so hard you broke.

Quiet was not knowing whether you will be yourself again.

* * *

 

 

And after three years of trying to piece yourself back together.

You slowly learned that sometimes you need Quiet.

 

* * *

 

You found it nestled on her shoulder where your cheek lay.

In her silky locks that have gone too long while you were away. 

In the steam rising from the cup of tea she placed in your palms.

In each tear your fingers caught, when she collapsed in your arms.

 

* * *

 

Quiet is your hand finding hers without need for words.

Her jade gaze bare. Open to be read.

Your lips longing to press a question upon hers.

But you bask in not saying anything yet.

 

Because it's with her

Your heart has found its Quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy and leave me a note.
> 
> There are more of my drabbles at tumblr (look for swashbuckling-pen) and search the tag "sleek ink writes".


End file.
